


Ты даешь мне все, что нужно

by efinie



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Что ты задумал?<br/>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Майерс, — заявил Хеллбой спокойно.<br/>— Хеллбой, ты наполовину демон, тебе не удаются невинные взгляды, — напомнил Джон.<br/>Ухмылка Хеллбоя, казалось, увеличилась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты даешь мне все, что нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Satisfy All I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410208) by [Aloneindarknes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

— Этого более чем достаточно, Хеллбой, — настаивал Джон.  
— Ой, да ладно, Бойскаут,— Хеллбой продолжил свое нытье. — Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, на что это было бы похоже?  
— Честно говоря, нет, никогда, — Джон многозначительно посмотрел на полудемона. — Если тебе действительно настолько интересно, ты можешь трахнуть хвостом себя. Я уверен, он достаточно гибкий.  
Предмет их разговора - хвост Хеллбоя, качнулся в сторону, когда Хеллбой, прежде чем продолжить, на мгновение вытаращил глаза на такую постановку вопроса.   
— Майерс, он меньше, чем мой член, а у тебя нет проблем с принятием моего члена внутрь себя.  
— Хеллбой, — Джон вздохнул и потер лоб, — разница есть.  
— Какая? — не уступал тот.  
— Иногда ты используешь свой хвост в боях, верно? — Хеллбой кивнул и Джон продолжил. — Точно, ну ты же избивал демонов хвостом раньше. Ты никогда не избивал демонов своим пенисом.  
Хеллбой ухмыльнулся.   
— Я, наверное, мог бы, если бы подвернулась возможность.  
— Хеллбой! — Джон посмотрел возмущенно. — Теперь ты заставляешь меня вообще пересмотреть, хочу ли я снова его внутрь.  
Глаза Хеллбоя расширились, а рот закрылся, когда он запаниковал от такого предположения. А затем на лице появилась ухмылка, его осенила идея, как добиться своей цели. Как обычно. Джон поймал его взгляд и понял, что единственным, кто на самом деле начал паниковать, был он сам.  
— Что ты задумал?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Майерс, — заявил Хеллбой спокойно.  
— Хеллбой, ты наполовину демон, тебе не удаются невинные взгляды, — напомнил Джон.  
Ухмылка Хеллбоя, казалось, увеличилась.   
— Ты прав, просто невинный взгляд, видимо, не подходит мне. Гораздо лучше сексуальный, а, Бойскаут? — Хеллбой стащил куртку с плеч и бросил на пол, распугивая кошек у своих ног.  
Джон сглотнул, уже чувствуя, как в комнате становится жарче.   
— Хеллбой, если ты думаешь, что можешь соблазнить меня, чтобы добиться своего... — Джон замолчал, не зная, как закончить свою угрозу, так как был хорошо осведомлен о способности Хеллбоя сделать именно это. В этот момент он осознал, что действительно влип.  
— Соблазнить тебя? Кто говорил о соблазнении? Я просто хочу немного подкачаться, поработать над руками, — Хеллбой вытянул руки над головой, целенаправленно напрягая бицепсы и трицепсы. — Может быть, над животом, — он приподнял рубашку, обнажив подтянутые мышцы брюшного пресса. — Как думаешь, мне нужно поработать над ним? Я думаю, он стал немного дряблым, — он провел рукой вверх по рельефным мышцам.  
Джон застонал, покусывая нижнюю губу. Хеллбой торжественно усмехнулся и полностью снял рубашку.   
— Иди сюда, Майерс.  
Когда Джон без дальнейших уговоров подошел и начал оглаживать его тело, Хеллбой понял, что может вертеть человеком как хочет.  
— Видишь, Джон, все мое тело является оружием, — заметил он. — Но ты знаешь, я никогда бы не навредил тебе. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
— Ты такой самовлюбленный, — прошептал Джон, продолжая восхищаться подтянутым телом.  
— Майерс, я просто чувствую, что это поможет подготовить тебя немного лучше. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, так что если это может помочь, я хочу сделать это для тебя, — Хеллбой провел левой рукой вверх и вниз по спине Джона. — Плюс, ну, это было бы действительно возбуждающе, — Джон фыркнул и Хеллбой победоносно усмехнулся.  
Спустя довольно долгое время основательно помятый и потный Джон совершенно не мог вспомнить, как на нем оказались беспорядочные следы засосов и укусов. Все, что он мог вспомнить, это невероятное удовольствие, когда горячие руки и обжигающие губы Хеллбоя блуждали по различным частям его тела. Он мог вспомнить свои руки и губы на теле Хеллбоя, хотя его красная кожа не давала следам проявиться, и грубое рычание полудемона от наслаждения. Оно сочеталось с его собственными возгласами удовольствия.  
Теперь Джон уставился на большее существо, что склонилось над ним и пристально смотрело сверху вниз, и вздрогнул при виде выражения глаз Хеллбоя.   
— Я хочу тебя, — грубый голос растекся по лицу Джона, когда демон прогрохотал это. Джон почувствовал, как хвост Хеллбоя двигается вверх и вниз по его бедрам. — Пожалуйста? — тихо попросил Хеллбой.  
Джон хмыкнул, сдаваясь.   
— Хорошо, да, просто не прекращай прикасаться ко мне.  
— Идет, — пробормотал Хеллбой, наклоняясь и снова впиваясь в шею Джона.  
Джон застонал и откинул шею назад, открывая ему больше места. Его руки бродили по спине Хеллбоя, а пальцы впились в кожу и мышцы, когда он почувствовал, как хвост начал протискиваться в него. Он пытался не концентрироваться на незнакомых ощущениях, но обнаружил, что это было похоже на два пальца Хеллбоя, только без мозолей.  
Хвост заскользил дальше, и Джон задохнулся, когда тот потерся о его простату. Он застонал и откинул голову еще сильнее назад на подушку. Хеллбой оторвался от его шеи и облизнул губы, наблюдая за своим хвостом, проникающим еще глубже в податливое тело. Он поймал взгляд Джона и усмехнулся.  
— Нравится, а, Майерс? — и заставил свой хвост резко дергаться внутри Джона.  
Джон застонал и вцепился в простыни, чтобы за что-то держаться.   
— Да, — признался он, задыхаясь.  
— Я знал, что понравится, — Хеллбой наклонился для быстрого поцелуя, а затем начал тереться своим твердым членом о член Джона. — Видишь, как это здорово? И если я не вставлю тебе, значит, тебе не будет так больно завтра, и у нас будет даже больше секса.  
— Слишком много говоришь, — проворчал Джон, хватая Хеллбоя за плечи и насаживаясь глубже на хвост. Хеллбой усмехнулся, продолжая тереться о Джона, и застонал, чувствуя, как тот извивается под ним.  
Они продолжали двигаться и ерзать на кровати, тяжело дыша и постанывая.   
— О, Хеллбой, — прохрипел Джон, чувствуя давление и трение твердого члена Хеллбоя о его собственный вдобавок к невероятному удовольствию от неоднократно поглаженной простаты.  
— Джон, — пробормотал Хеллбой, продолжая толкаться. Джон сместился, качнувшись вверх и прижавшись ближе к Хэллбою, демонический хвост которого скользнул еще глубже.  
Они оба застонали, а затем Джон задрожал, кончая и выплескиваясь между их телами. Хеллбой застонал, чувствуя тепло и дополнительную смазку, что помогла ему с низким горловым рычанием достичь пика. Он сдвинулся, вытягивая хвост из Джона, и, тяжело дыша, с широкой улыбкой на лице перевернулся на спину.  
Джон откинул потные волосы со лба и повернулся посмотреть на Хеллбоя.   
— Не говори этого, — пригрозил Джон, взглянув на его выражение лица.  
— О чем ты? — ухмылка Хеллбоя только расширилась, когда тот повернул голову в сторону, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джоном.  
— Ничего не говори о хвосте и о том, что ты знал, как мне понравится, или что-нибудь подобное, — Джон пихнул его в грудь.  
Хеллбой убрал руки за голову и пробежался хвостом по груди, где застывала их сперма.   
— Ладно, не буду, — затем он переместил хвост к груди Джона, проводя липким кончиком по соску. — Думаю, то, что мы только что сделали, и то, как ты кричал в экстазе, говорит само за себя.  
Джон вздохнул и застонал.   
— Иногда я не знаю, почему терплю тебя.  
— Мое накачанное тело, — ухмыльнулся Хеллбой.  
Фыркнув, Джон перевернулся и прижался к его боку.   
— О, да, потому что я знаю, что это не за твои красивые глазки.  
— Эй, — усмехнулся Хеллбой, оборачивая хвост вокруг талии Джона и вытаскивая одну руку из-под головы, чтобы притянуть ближе. — Может быть, я тебе нравлюсь просто потому, что завожу тебя и делаю липким.  
— Это определенно не так, — Джон высунул язык. — Я ненавижу это, — он прижался лбом к груди Хеллбоя, придвигаясь ближе. — Мне так комфортно в твоих руках, что не хочется двигаться, но я ненавижу ощущать сперму на себе.  
— Но я знаю, что побеждает, — Хеллбой поцеловал Джона в голову.  
— Да, — Джон улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. — И именно поэтому ты должен помочь мне отмыться в душе, когда мы проснемся.  
Хеллбой тоже закрыл глаза.   
— И для меня это более, чем достаточная причина, чтобы проснуться.  
Когда они заснули, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, несколько кошек стали медленно забираться на кровать.


End file.
